Happily Ever After
by Teddy.in.a.nutshell
Summary: When Harry receives a letter over the summer, everything changes. They may just end up living happily ever after. hhr
1. Chapter 1

Dear Harry,

I am sending you this letter to tell you that I am not actually dead. Though I performed well in convincing people that I was, did I not? A simple illusion charm helped, too. You are probably wondering how I survived the Avada Kedavra curse. I will explain everything later. I am sorry for any sorrow I put you through. On June 26th, call a meeting at the meeting place for the order, along with Ms. Granger and Mr. Wealsey. It should be at 1:00. I will arrive at 1:30 disguised as a younger man. Explain this letter before I arrive, and I shall explain the rest.

Don't lose hope,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry Potter stared at the letter that he had just received. After his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry had returned for his very last summer at the Dursley's. He had written two letters to Hermione and Ron each and received two back from Ron and three back from Hermione since school had ended on June eighteenth. He checked the calendar. It was June twenty-fourth. _Well,_ he thought,_ I better get the meeting together._

Harry sat at the head of the table at 12 Grimmauld Place.

He looked around at the other occupants. On his left sat Hermione. Her hair had grown out and now flowed down to right above the small of her back. It was no longer bushy due to the length, and now fell down her back in wild, cinnamon-honey curls. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled with worry and excitement. She now was the height of about 5'1". She had matured and had a slender body with fabulous curves. Ron now reached the towering height of 6'4" and his red hair was as bright as ever. Ron and Hermione had gone on their very first date yesterday. They came back laughing but would not tell anyone what happened. All they said was that they were not meant to be and were like brother and sister.

Next to Ron were Fred, then George, Charlie, Bill (who was still covered in scars but was not a werewolf), Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye Moody, Mrs. Figg, and Professor McGonagall.

Harry sighed and checked his watch. 1:00. He called order and began talking.

"Hi everyone. I called you here for a specific reason. Two days ago, I received a letter…" He told everyone about the letter and, when he finished, everyone started saying his or her opinions on what was really happening.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to face Hermione with looks of shock on their faces. She shrugged timidly as a light shade of pink spread across her face.

"Sorry, but everyone was so loud. Anyone, don't you think Harry considered all of what you're saying? He had me prepare a Veritaserum Potion and I put a charm on the house that I recently invented so only the members of the Order and Harry, Ron, and I can pe

rform magic. So, as Harry said, 'Dumbledore'," She used air quotes here, "will be here in 21 seconds. I suggest that everyone calm down prepare for what may or may not happen. Also, I read in-" Hermione was cut short at the sound of a doorbell. Hermione had cast a silencing spell on Mrs. Black's portrait. She and Harry exchanged looks of understanding, and the two of them went to get the door. Standing there was a tall, young man with short, brown, wavy hair, hazel eyes, and light blue robes.

"Good Evening, Harry. Ms. Granger. Might I come in?"

"Of Course you may." Harry gave Hermione a look and she nodded in understanding.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Tea would be wonderful."

Hermione went into the kitchen, and came back out a few minutes later with a cup of tea. She looked at Harry with a meaningful look, and he knew that she had put the truth potion in it. She was about to hand it to the man but she stopped in her tracks and gasped. Everyone had similar reactions. The young man was transforming and his body was contorting oddly.

"Oh goodness, he was using a polyjuice potion and it's wearing off!" Hermione was in shock. As soon as Dumbledore's body had fully replaced the young man's, she shook her head and handed him the tea. "Dumbledore" thanked her and took a large sip. His eyes went unfocused and he looked as if in a trance. Hermione smiled at her success and began the questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"What was your most recent job?"

"Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"How come you are not dead?"

"I have my own Sorcerer's stone. I cannot die."

"Where have you been since your funeral?"

"I stayed in my house. No one has visited it since my funeral."

"Who's body did you impersonate when you came in?

"My nephew's grandson, Archibald."

"Is Snape really a traitor to the light side?"

"Yes. Severus is a traitor to the light side."

Hermione turned to Harry. "Well, the potion is about worn off and I'm done with questioning. Do you want to ask anything?"

Harry shook his head just as Dumbledore's trance ended. He was truly amazed that Dumbledore was not dead. Dumbledore, now fully out of his trance, began speaking.

"Well, it's nice to see all of you again. Now, I understand that this may be difficult for you to accept, and I apologize once again for any pain or doubt I may have caused, but I hope you all trust me enough to not be too mad at me."

Everyone nodded their heads to say that they forgave Dumbledore.

"Good. If I may, I believe now would be a good time for a meeting with the order. No, Mr. Weasley, that does not include students."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked disappointedly out of the room.

When the meeting was over, Mrs. Weasley explained who would be sleeping where.

"Harry will stay here and have his own room, Hermione will also stay and have her own room, right next to Harry's. Remus and Tonks will share a room near there. Everyone else is going home, yes including you and me, Ron. Tomorrow, Ron, Ginny and I will return so I can make breakfast and we'll have some fun. Everyone who is going home should be leaving right now, so you can get settled. I'll see you tomorrow Harry dear, Hermione."

As soon as she finished her little speech, Mrs. Weasley gave Harry and Hermione two enormous, warm hugs and shooed everyone except for the Gryffindor duo, Lupin, and Tonks out.

Once everyone was gone, the remaining four said goodnight and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling excited. He yawned and stretched his legs and arms out before checking the clock. _10:00am_ it read. He pulled on a shirt as he was only wearing flannel pajama pants and went downstairs to find a very cheerful Hermione and a slightly tired Ginny talking at the kitchen table while eating (Hermione was doing most of the talking while Ginny did most of the eating), an only half-awake Ron eating a large amount while resting his head on his hand which was propped up on the table and a smiling Mrs. Weasley bustling around the kitchen and cooking. Mrs. Weasley was wearing her usual dress and apron, and Ron was wearing, like Harry, flannel pants and a t-shirt. Ginny was wearing Ron's old Cannons shirt, which was 6 sizes too big, and flannel Capri pajama pants which were bright pink. Hermione was wearing light blue silk pajama shorts that were, Harry noticed, quite short, and a matching camisole that reached about an inch above where the shorts started and was quite tight. Though Harry felt nothing when he saw Ginny, he felt nervous and like his insides were squirming when he looked at Hermione. Why am I feeling like this for Hermione and not Ginny? Am I over Ginny and now like Hermione? Harry decided he would think about it later.

Hermione looked up and noticed Harry first. "Good Morning, Harry!" She smiled warmly at him.

"Good Morning Hermione. You too Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny. Where are Remus and Tonks?" Harry added the last name rather gently, hoping she wasn't too mad at him still.

"M-m-morning, H-h-harry," answered a yawning Ron. Ginny merely nodded and mumbled a quick greeting without meeting his eye.

"Harry, dear, you're awake. You must be starving! They went to work and help out with the order." Mrs. Weasley handed him an overflowing plate filled with toast, eggs, English muffins, and bacon.

When breakfast was finished, everyone got dressed. Ron and Ginny had brought clothes over so they wouldn't have to go back home. When everyone was dressed, Hermione went into the library and the other three went into Harry's room where Harry and Ron played chess while Ginny sat and watched, commenting a few times.

Harry and Ron were playing their third game when Hermione burst into the room holding a book with a look of shock and excitement on her face.   
"Harry, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked in an impatient, yet excited voice.

"Um, yeah, sure you can." Harry answered. Hermione led him into the library and sat down on the couch, gesturing for him to join her.

"I was reading this book called "Life, Death, and Immortality" and I found some really interesting facts. First, I found out that you can't be killed by someone who has a horcrux. If they 'kill you,'" Hermione used air quotes here, "you go into a realm in between life and death. They will only reawaken if the person who killed them is killed after his horcrux, or horcruxes, are destroyed. Also, the veil that Sirius fell through only holds people in if they have lost someone dear to them. So we have to destroy the horcruxes, kill Voldemort, and everyone who Voldemort killed, including your parents, will come back three hours after the death of Voldemort to the place where to person who killed him is. Then, one minute later, Sirius will show up where the people he had lost are, a.k.a. your parents. Now onto how to destroy the horcruxes. I found a spell that will destroy all the horcruxes, but there has to be certain circumstances. You have to be touching the person who's horcrux, or horcruxes you want to destroy, and speak the incantation, which is 'evolh tiw meh tyort sed'. So I think that we should somehow stun Voldemort, touch him while speaking the incantation, and then Avada him. Not very pleasant or fun, but our best option. I also found out that, as soon as Voldemort is killed, all the people with the dark mark on them will be killed as well. So, we go with plan I just said, Voldemort is gone forever, his followers are gone forever, all who he killed come back to life, and so does Sirius. Plus, since his followers were marked with the dark mark, the people they killed will come back to life since the person who marked them has horcruxes. and the people who they cursed will be cured, too, like Neville's parents. It's perfect!" Harry listened with a look of shock and thought on his face as Hermione recited what she knew excitedly and using her hands for emphasis.

"You're right, but there is one thing. You kept saying 'we'. You don't have to fight him. Only I do. You should stay safe." Harry said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, seriously, Harry. You don't actually think that we will let you do this on your own. Ron and I are there forever, every step of the way. Don't even worry about it. Get real Harry; you're not alone in this. Also, no one is safe in this war. Safety is an illusion nowadays."

Harry smiled at Hermione gratefully, who noticed this and smiled back. "Come on," she said, "lets go back to your room and tell Ron everything." They silently agreed to keep Ginny out of it. Hermione stood up, grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him up and to Harry's room. As soon as Hermione grabbed his hand, Harry had felt the butterflies in his stomach go crazy and fly up and down his back. You, it's official, thought Harry, I like Hermione.

When the two friends entered Harry's room, they found Ron laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He turned his head towards them and said, "finally! Ginny and Mum left to visit Fred and George. Why are you two looking so happy?" Harry and Hermione smiled excitedly, sat down across from their red-haired friend on the bed, and Hermione told him everything that she had just told Harry.

"Wow," Ron said, "we can win now. And then we'll all live happily ever after."


End file.
